Through The Murky Waters: Sell Your Soul To The Devil
by keenbeanz
Summary: Percy froze for a moment. He had no choice; this was like giving him an option out of 'Save your mother' or 'let her die.' AU One Shot Percy/Hermes Warnings: Dark!


**So this was requested by phantomhawk-writer. **

**Hope you enjoy and yes this is an AU, as in there is no gods. Don't know why I just felt like it.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Percy pulled the backpack over his shoulders and smiled at the older man who held the package firmly in his hands.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr Jones." Percy said with a slight nod of his head towards the man.

Mr Jones had been one of their best and most loyal 'customers'. And Percy was always told to do what the man asked, even if it included the occasional whack.

"Thank you Mr Jackson, please send my regards to your master." Percy nodded his head slightly before pulling the hood of his jacket up. He was stopped by the old man who placed a hand on Percy, who gritted his teeth in annoyance, he knew what came next, it always happened with the old man.

His hands would linger on the boys arm for longer than necessary before he would place a well rounded slap on his bottom and say some disturbing things that if Percy's 'master' found out about, would probably have the man murdered. "How about you stay, for a coffee." Percy's insides felt heavy and he suddenly wanted to punch the old man.

But he did what he always did in these situations. He turned towards the man with a smile. "I'm sorry Mr Jones, perhaps next time." He gestured towards his backpack and smiled. "I have other jobs that I need to do." The old man frowned slightly before letting go of Percy, before disappearing into the night.

Percy let out a breath he hadn't known he had been keeping in, before walking away from the park.

It was dark and cold and Percy hated being taken away from his mother's bedside to run errands. Errands, that payed him, that put food on the table, that payed for the bills, that kept the collection agency from the doorstep, that payed for the medicine his mother sorely needed.

A car pulled up beside the lonely teen, it was black and had dark tinted windows. Percy paused recognizing the car he turned towards it once it stopped, the front window slid down slick and Percy looked in at the blonde teen sitting in the driver's seat, music blared from the speakers and the boy turned it down before giving Percy his famous smile.

"Perce, he wants to see you." Percy gritted his teeth and checked his watch. This wasn't part of the plan. All he had to do was hand out the goods and then he could go back to his mother. He had never expected to see his boss.

"I can't my mum she-"He was cut off as the teen opened the front door and shook his head.

"I'm afraid he was insistent." Apollo called. "You know what will happen if you keep him waiting." Percy growled before dipping into the car shutting the door behind him.

They drove through the city, Apollo's music blaring out of the speakers. Percy wasn't sure how he got into this; the older teen had a wealthy family and had a bright future ahead of him. He wasn't like Einstein but he was smarter than most people.

Then again, Percy figured it could have been the fact that their boss was his cousin.

"Do you know how long this will be?" Percy questioned getting out of the car as they arrived at the club.

The music was louder here than in Apollo's car and skanky dressed teens lined out the front their feet dancing to the music as the body guard stood by the door. They all groaned in anger when they saw the two teens walk in with nothing but a smile from the security.

"I have no idea." Apollo answered, he placed his arms over Percy's shoulder, while dancing to the music. Percy kept his head down refusing to move to the beat of the music. They walked down to the back where Percy was met with large magenta curtains.

Ares stood with his arms folded as he glared at Apollo. His sneer grew when he saw Percy.

"How's your mother?" Percy growled at him. He knew what the man said. Most people would ask out of sympathy, but Ares was not one of those people. Percy didn't realise he was ready to strike the man until he felt Apollo pull him back and lower his arms.

"He asked for us." Apollo said smoothly, his eyes forcing Ares to look at him, the man simply grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

"Should I tell your dear sister what you do at night?" he asked the man. Apollo sneered.

"She is none of your concern and neither is what I do with my life." Ares shrugged his shoulders again and pulled back the curtains allowing the two entry.

They both walked in and followed a series of curtain mazes, Percy knew what went on behind those curtains he had accidently walked in on Apollo and a woman that was when he realized what his friend was.

Finally they reached a door, Apollo opened it without a second thought and the two came face to face with their boss.

"Hermes." Apollo greeted with a smile. Percy didn't smile.

The man looked at the two with a mischievous smile.

"Apollo." He looked at Percy and his expression changed and Percy was suddenly reminded of Mr Jones. "Percy."

His attention quickly snapped back to Apollo with a grin. "Thank you cousin," He pulled something out from his desk and handed it over to the blonde with a smile. "Your next customer is ready, he is in room 12." Apollo took the file and looked over it and smiled slightly.

"Kinky bastard." He looked up at Hermes and smiled. "Was that all?" Hermes nodded his head and Apollo smiled reassuringly at Percy before walking out of the room.

The door clicked behind him and Percy suddenly felt trapped.

"Jackson, I am able to believe you delivered the package to Mr Jones?" Hermes stood from his chair and Percy was tempted to take a step back.

"Yes sir." He spoke strongly afraid to see what would happen if he hesitated.

Hermes nodded his head. "Good, good." He looked back over at Percy, before sitting on a leather couch in the corner. He gestured to the seat beside him. "Come sit."

Percy wanted to run right then and there, he had heard stories of what Hermes did to those who 'interested' him and Percy knew this day would come.

Slowly his body moved towards the seat, his heart beating inside of his ears he sat down his back straight as he looked at the opposite wall as if it was a puzzle.

"So how is your mother?" Hermes asked his voice like a feather light and in a strange way melodic.

"The doctors say she needs more treatment." Percy replied finding interest in his hands. She needed more treatment, treatment they couldn't afford, treatment that could save her life.

Hermes pondered for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "And you can't afford it?" Percy looked up at him with sadness.

"No. We can barely afford the bills let alone her treatment." He replied his eyes scanning his face to see what he was hiding, but the man was good he could hide a secret from anyone.

Hermes hand rested on Percy shoulder, the boy flinched and looked at the man. "I could help you." 'This was it.' Percy thought the moment when he would be asked to drop out of school and work for Hermes full time. To forever be a criminal and forget a future of raising a family and becoming a law abiding citizen.

Hermes hand slid lower down Percy's back and he stiffened in response his eyes leaving the man's face and looking somewhere else entirely, anywhere but his face.

He leant closer so that his lips just touched his ears. "You could be mine." his tongue darted out and licked along the boys jaw, Percy let out a shocked gasp, Hermes chuckled in response. His hands found Percy's neck and he slowly swivelled it so he faced the man, his lips dangerously close to Percy's mouth. "I would pay you well." He lifted the boys head leaving his neck vulnerable. "I would treat you even better." He bit down against Percy neck causing him to gasp in pain and shock before licking the mark with his cooling tongue.

Percy froze for a moment. He had no choice; this was like giving him an option out of 'Save your mother' or 'let her die.'

Percy gulped and looked at Hermes. "Would you pay for my mother's treatment?" he asked.

Hermes smiled down at him and kissed his jaw line. "Of course I will." He pulled away and levelled his face with Percy's. "Only if you agree."

Percy turned to look at the door. Apollo had always told him he was loyal to a fault and this was a fault a major one.

He was selling his body to save his mother.

Percy bit back the tears and looked at his boss. His eyes burning into the younger mans with intensity.

Percy stumbled out the words.

"Y-Yes." It wasn't long until lips were smashed up against his own, until a naked body was pressed up along his and until Percy realised he had sold his soul to the devil.

**Okay so I went a bit differently with this one, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
